Serang Grimmjow!
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Grimmjow seme idaman saya, eh salah deng, seme idaman semua orang yang sedang patah hati diserang 2 uke penggilanya. WTH!  Check this out! IchiGrimmHitsu. 3some 1seme 2 uke. Lemon. HardYaoi. My 1st Fict for FBI. Review please!


FBI I'm cominggg… *dilempar gallon karena berisik*

Yeah, UKK selesai! Akhirnya saya bisa nongol di FBI. Ini adalah kunjungan pertama saya di FBI dalam rangka kabur dari tagihan Fict FNI, hahaha… *plak*. Engga kok, Multichap akan saya apdet secepatnya, entah itu kapan *nyengir kuda* Oke deh, selamat mencicipi(?) oleh-oleh dari saya untuk FBI :)

.

**Disclaimer:  
**BLEACH © TITE KUBO

**Serang Grimmjow!  
**a Bleach FanFiction © Sasukiss

**Pairing(s):  
**GrimmIchi, GrimmHitsu slight SzayelIshi

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Drama & Humor**

**Warning:  
** AU, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, 3some 1seme 2uke, gaje, nista, gak cocok dikonsumsi anak-anak(?)  
DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

Hueco Mundo, sebuah aparteman mewah di pusat kota Karakura. Keamanannya terjamin, seperti kantor polisi. Tapi penghuni apartemen dengan gedung tinggi mencakar langit itu, tak sebanyak jumlah lantai. Hanya para lelaki penghuninya. Yeah, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah apartemen para gay.

Dan di antara lelaki borjuris penyuka sesama jenis itu, nama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sering berkoar di setiap perbincangan hangat.

Dia adalah lelaki idaman semua orang. Kaya akan tampang dan uang. Tubuh tinggi semampai seperti model-model suplemen pria di televisi. Otot-otot kekar menyelubungi kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya biru, seperti matanya, menyaingi langit cerah di siang hari. Senyumnya menyeruak lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Semua orang berdecak kagum memandang kesempurnaannya. Kehadirannya selalu mengalihkan perhatian siapapun. Tapi itu dulu. Yeah, sebelum pemuda jenius hadir dan mengobrak-abrik reputasinya.

Uryuu Ishida, sekilas tak ada yang istimewa dari mahasiswa kedokteran itu. Hanya seorang pemuda berkacamata yang lebih senang memandang tengkorak manusia daripada tubuh indah para lelaki. Dia memang gay, terbukti dengan keberadaannya di Hueco Mundo. Tapi selama ini belum ada yang bisa menaklukkannya di ranjang. Belum ada yang berhasil mendengar suara-suaranya.

Grimmjow ingin mematahkan kenyataan itu. Ia memang berhasil memiliki pemuda berambut indigo itu sebagai kekasih. Tapi bukannya melayang ke surga, Grimmjow justru terlempar neraka sejak pacaran dengan Ishida.

Ishida menolak tidur seranjang dengannya. Padahal ia tak menolak saat Grimmjow menawari tinggal satu apartemen. Alhasil, Grimmjow yang tidur di sofa. Badannya pegal-pegal semua. Grimmjow selalu menunggu saat-saat Ishida membuka hati dan tubuh untuknya. Tapi kesempatan itu justru berlabuh ke tetangga sebelah. Yeah, kepada Szayel Aporro Grantz, Ishida memberikan tubuhnya, melantunkan desahannya, memohon lebih.

Tentu saja itu menjatuhkan harga diri Grimmjow. Szayel adalah rival abadi dalam segala hal. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Grimmjow jelas lebih menarik dari Szayel. Tapi apa yang membuat Ishida lebih memilih Szayel daripada dirinya?

Itulah awal kehancuran reputasi Grimmjow. Jika dulu semua orang memandang kagum akan kesempurnaannya, kini semua orang memandang aneh akan kelakuannya. Setiap malam _General Manager Hollow Corporation_ itu, bangun hanya untuk mengintip kamar sebelah. Kamar Szayel dan Ishida. Mencari tahu apa yang mereka lakukan hingga membuat tidurnya terganggu. Dan ternyata Grimmjow sungguh menikmati pekerjaan barunya itu.

Akhirnya ia mendengar suara Ishida yang ternyata sangat seksi di telinganya. Yeah, Meski bukan namanya yang tersebut melainkan musuh besarnya. Selain itu, Grimmjow juga mencatat semua permainan Szayel, bagaimana caranya memanja sang _uke_, apa saja gaya yang digunakan untuk bercinta…

Oh Tidak! Seorang Grimmjow dengan fantasi seks menggila dan permainan yang selalu membuat pasangan ketagihan, kini mencontek ide tetangga sebelah? Semua orang menggeleng kepala mendengar kenyataan itu. Tapi kenyataannya memang butuh waktu melupakan Ishida. Dan yang pasti, butuh seseorang. Tapi, masih adakah yang mau dengannya dan kelakuan anehnya?

.

.

.

"Arghhh…."

Grimmjow berdiri di depan cermin, menjambak rambut frustasi.

"Ayolah Grimmjow kau sangat tampan! Kau bisa mendapat lebih dari si jenius itu," katanya pada sosok di dalam cermin itu. Ia menghela nafas, tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah. Seulas senyum menyeruak dari bibirnya, ia kemudian beringsut meninggalkan kamar.

Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuhnya, mata birunya memicing di depan lubang engsel pintu kamar sebelah. Tampak di kamar serba _pink_ itu, seorang pemuda sedang menggeliat di bawah lelaki berambut _pink_.

"Ahhh… Szayel… deeper Honey…" desah pemuda berambut indigo itu saat lelaki di atasnya menghujamkan kesejatiannya di lubang rektumnya. Grimmjow menelan ludah, tangannya merogoh 'adik kecilnya' yang bersembunyi di dalam celana.

"Ehem..."

Suara deheman membuat Grimmjow terperanjat. Ia tersenyum, menenangkan 'adik kecilnya' yang berdiri berjingkrak-jingkrak. "Ah Ichigo! Mengagetkan saja, haha…"

Pemuda berambut orange di depannya ikut tertawa, "Ah, begitu ya? Hahaha…" katanya menggaruk kepala dan menyempatkan diri melirik 'kesibukan' Grimmjow. Ia kemudian berjalan membuka pintu. Grimmjow terbelalak seketika. Aktivitas di dalam pun terhenti.

"Hei, Ishida! Ayolah, besok tugas kelompok kita harus dikumpulkan. Kita belum mengerjakan sama sekali," cerocos Ichigo nyelonong masuk. Sedangkan lelaki berambut _pink_ tersenyum penuh arti kepada Grimmjow. Yeah, karena posisinya menghadap Grimmjow, dengan mengangkat kedua kaki pemuda di bawahnya untuk ditumpukan di bahunya.

"Ah, ada tamu rupanya," ujarnya sambil memaju mundurkan pinggul dengan gerakan _slow motion._ Membuat pemuda di bawahnya menggeliat tidak nyaman, "Aghhh… Szayel… kumohon cepat!"

"Sabar sayang! Ada tamu masak dicuekin? Barangkali 'guling' di kamarnya tidak empuk, makanya melihat ke kamar kita…" ujar Szayel sambil memijat 'adik kecil' kekasihnya pelan-pelan. Matanya terus menatap Grimmjow dengan seringainya.

Grimmjow mengangkat sudut bibir, menjawab tantangan rival abadinya itu, "Ah, tidak juga! Aku tidak suka 'guling' empuk. Lebih enak yang keras," celetuknya sambil berusaha menenangkan 'adik kecilnya' yang ikut menantang.

Ia kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu. Baru saja melangkah, ia sudah menabrak seseorang yang kemudian tersungkur. "Maaf, Hitsugaya!" katanya mengulurkan tangan kepada pemuda mungil berambut _silver_ yang bernama Hitsugaya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Grimmjow," Hitsugaya menerima uluran Grimmjow. Semburat _pink_ meronai wajahnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Grimmjow. Grimmjow tersenyum melihatnya, ia kemudian melangkah ke kamarnya sendiri. Tak peduli teriakan teriakan di belakangnya.

"Hei, Ichigo! Ayo kerjakan tugas kita!"

"Hei, Ishida! Ayo kerjakan tugas kita!"

"Nnnhh... Ichigo, Hitsugaya, bisakah kerjakan tugas kalian sendiri? Aghhh..."

.

.

Grimmjow menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Arghhhh, sialan! Baru kali ini aku dikalahkan si norak _pink_ itu!" gerutu Grimmjow. Ia kemudian meringkuk, memeluk gulingnya, "Tapi memang enak sih 'guling' empuk. Apalagi bisa memijatnya…" Grimmjow memijat gulingnya sendiri, menirukan pijatan Szayel pada 'guling' kekasihnya tadi.

KLEK

Grimmjow terkejut, tiba-tiba kamarnya mati lampu. "Arghhh... kenapa lagi sih lampunya?" gumamnya beranjak bangun untuk membenahi kemungkinan kerusakan. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang. Ia menatap bingung pada seseorang atau entah berapa orang yang menindih tubuhnya dalam kegelapan.

"Heh, apa mau kalian?" tandasnya geram.

CKLEK

Lampu menyala, mata biru Grimmjow membulat sempurna, melihat dua pemuda di atasnya memandang dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Grimmjow bisakah kau menemani kami sebentar?" kata pemuda bermata cokelat yang tak lain adalah Ichigo. Ia menjilat cuping telinga Grimmjow, membuat sang empunya berjengit, "Aghhh…"

"Kami bosan mengerjakan tugas terus…" pemuda mungil setangah mendesah menciumi leher Grimmjow. Dia tak lain adalah Hitsugaya.

"Aghhh…" Grimmjow tergelitik, menerima serangan mendadak dari para _uke_ kurang kerjaan itu. ia kemudian menyeringai, "Baiklah, kalau itu mau kalian!"

.

Suara desahan dan erangan tercipta di kamar Grimmjow. Suara pertama yang bersenandung setelah 6 bulan kevakuman kamar itu dari suara-suara erotis. Yeah tentu saja, karena Grimmjow _seme_ idaman telah menemukan ritme permainannya bersama dua _uke_ yang menyerangnya mendadak.

"Emmphhh…"

Grimmjow mengunci bibir Ichigo dengan lumatan ganas. Ia sedang tidur terlentang, tanpa sehelai benang menempel di tubuh indahnya. Begitu juga dengan kedua _uke_ di atasnya yang sedang ia manja. Hitsugaya duduk menungging di atas diafragma Grimmjow. Menghadap kesejatian Grimmjow yang berdiri menantang.

"Hmmphhh..."

Hitsugaya menjilati kebanggaan Grimmjow itu seperti menjilat permen lollipop kesukaannya. Diciumnya kepala kesejatian sebelum dilahap dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang karena pantatnya sedang diremas-remas tangan Grimmjow. Lalu dengan lihainya, jari tengah Grimmjow menyelip di belahan pantat itu. Disusul dua jarinya yang lain. Ketiga jari itu membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk menjelajahi 'lorong goa' Hitsugaya.

Mulut Grimmjow sendiri sibuk mengurus bibir Ichigo yang tengkurap di sebelahnya. Pemuda berambut orange itu mendongakkan kepala untuk berciuman dengan Grimmjow dan menaikkan dada untuk menyajikan _nipple_-nya agar di manja sang _seme_. Tangan Ichigo juga tak menganggur, dipilinnya _nipple _Grimmjow. Jadi Grimmjow dan Ichigo saling berciuman dan saling memilin tonjolan.

"Enghhh… emmphhh…" begitulah suara keciplak mereka.

Hitsugaya menjilati cairan _pre cum_ yang keluar dari kesejatian Grimmjow. Ichigo membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Grimmjow menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Grimmjow menjilati rongga mulut Ichigo, mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Sebelah tangannya masih berusaha mencari titik kenikmatan jauh di dalam tubuh Hitsugaya. Ia menemukan titik itu.

"Emmphhh…" Hitsugaya mempercepat kuluman saat merasakan kesejatian Grimmjow semakin menegang. Tak menunggu lama, cairan putih kental menyembul dari kepala kesejatian Grimmjow. Bersamaan dengan cairannya sendiri yang muncrat di perut Grimmjow setelah titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya di sentuh tangan kekar Grimmjow berkali-kali. Hitsugaya menelan cairan itu dengan rakus.

Ichigo menggeliat liar atas ulah tangan Grimmjow yang memelintir _nipple_-nya. Pasokan oksigen sudah menipis. Grimmjow akhirnya membebaskan mulut Ichigo.

"Hahh... hahh… hahh…" deru nafas Ichigo dan Hitsugaya memburu setelah saling terbebaskan.

Grimmjow tersenyum melihat rona merah menggurat di pipi kedua _uke_ itu. "Masih ingin mengajakku bermain?" ujarnya dengan suaranya yang seksi dan menggoda.

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menyeringai nakal, menatap _seme _yang sebenarnya sangat mereka idamkan. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan permainan yang kau tawarkan _my beloved seme_…" ujar Ichigo mengelap bibir Grimmjow yang basah setelah berciuman dengannya.

"Yeah, kami senang bermain denganmu _my lovely_ Grimmjow…" tambah Hitsugaya, menjilat kesejatian Grimmjow yang tadi menjelajahi mulutnya.

Grimmjow terbelalak, namun ia kemudian menyeringai, "Ah, baiklah _uke-uke_-ku. Aku akan memuaskan kalian!"

Tak mau mengulur waktu, Hitsugaya segera beranjak. Mengarahkan lubangnya pada kesejatian Grimmjow, lalu menaik turunkan tubuhnya untuk menghujam lubangnya dengan kesejatian Grimmjow yang berdiri menantang. Grimmjow memang masih dalam keadaan tidur terlentang dengan bantal sebagai sandaran kepala. Kini Ichigo yang duduk di dada bidangnya. Menyodorkan kesejatian agar di manja _seme_ idaman itu.

"Aghhh… Grimmjow…" desah Hitsugaya. Matanya terpejam. Menggulirkan cairan bening dari sudut mata. Merasa perih sekaligus nikmat saat lubang sempitnya menghimpit buah zakar Grimmjow yang besar.

"Ahhh... ahhh..." Ichigo tak kalah mendesah. Ia menggeliat liar di atas tubuh Grimmjow. Bibirnya yang menganga meneteskan saliva. Merasa keenakan saat 'miliknya' menjelajahi rongga mulut Grimmjow yang basah dan lembab. Belum lagi tangan sebelah Grimmjow yang dengan senantiasa memilin _nipple_-nya

Hitsugaya menaik turunkan tubuhnya semakin cepat, agar titiknya terdalamnya kembali di sentuh zakar panjang itu. Grimmjow mempercepat kulumannya saat Ichigo menggeliat liar tanda akan mencapai puncaknya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, ketiga orang yang terbelenggu gelora nafsu itu, akan menggapai anak tangga terakhir untuk mencapai surga.

"Aghhh..." Hitsugaya dan Ichigo melenguh panjang. Hitsugaya menyemburkan cairan hasratnya di perutnya sendiri. Grimmjow menyemburkan hasratnya dalam tubuh Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Ichigo melepas hasratnya dalam mulut Grimmjow.

"Emmphhh…" Grimmjow mengeluarkan kesejatian Ichigo dan menelan cairan hasratnya tanpa rasa jijik. Hitsugaya menarik tubuhnya, beranjak berdiri untuk melepas himpitan zakar Gimmjow.

"Hahhh… hahhh… hahhh…" deru nafas mereka pasca ejakulasi.

"Kalian tidak berpikir ini sudah selesai kan?" Grimmjow berujar menyeringai dan dibalas kerlingan nakal dari _uke-uke_-nya.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang mendapat kesempatan merasakan kehadiran Grimmjow dalam tubuhnya. serta memberi kesempatan Hitsugaya mencicipi keseksian bibir Grimmjow.

Ichigo menunggingkan tubuh, menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Grimmjow beranjak, mengarahkan 'miliknya' dalam lubang sempit Ichigo. Sedangkan Hitsugaya yang berbadan mungil naik ke punggung Ichigo dan berhadapan dengan Grimmjow.

"Aghhh… ahhh..." desah Ichigo merasakan perih sekaligus nikmat saat lubangnya ditusuk oleh kesejatian Grimmjow. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, menggangu Hitsugaya yang sedang berciuman dengan Grimmjow.

"Emmphhh…" Grimmjow melilit lidah Hitsugaya, saling mendorong untuk berebut kekuasaan. Pemuda mungil itu harus mengakui kehebatan Grimmjow saat lidahnya terdorong masuk ke mulut sendiri. Lidah Grimmjow pun menyapu rongga mulut Hitsugaya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya memegangi pinggul Ichigo. Mengajaknya bergoyang seirama dengan tusukannya.

"Ahhh… Grimmy..." desah Ichigo saat kesejatian Grimmjow terus menghujam lubang sempitnya. Ukurannya yang panjang sangat membantu pencarian titik prostat dalam tubuh Ichigo. Disentuhnya titik itu berkali-kali dan membuat Ichigo mendesah hebat.

Tangan Grimmjow kemudian beralih menyentuh kesejatian Hitsugaya. Dikocoknya kesejatian 'imut' seimut orangnya itu. Dengan tidak mengurangi kecepatan tusukannya pada lubang Ichigo.

"Aghhhh…" Ichigo mendesah kencang, saat dinding tubuhnya mencengkeram erat kesejatian Grimmjow.

"Emmphhh…" Hitsugaya menggeliat liar di tengah ciuman. Kesejatiannya yang di kocok Grimmjow semakin menegang.

"Aghhh…" Ichigo melenguh, cairan hasratnya menyemprot perut dan menetes ke sprei. Tubuhnya dihangatkan oleh cairan Grimmjow yang menyembur dalam tubuhnya. Grimmjow membebaskan kuncian mulutnya. Menjilati cairan sperma di tangannya yang berasal dari kesejatian Hitsugaya yang juga klimaks. Tak mau egois, Grimmjow membagi cairan itu bersama Hitsugaya. Mereka saling berjilat lidah untuk membagi cairan putih kental itu.

Selesai! Hitsugaya turun dari punggung Ichigo dan langsung ambruk di samping. Grimmjow melepas kesejatiannya dalam tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo berguling kesamping untuk memberi tempat istirahat _seme_ yang memuaskannya itu. Grimmjow segera ambruk di antara Hitsugaya dan Ichigo.

Sejenak mereka memejamkan mata, melihat bintang-bintang bertaburan di mata mereka. Merasakan keindahan surga dunia yang entah sudah beberapa kali mereka gapai. Perlahan Grimmjow merasa hembusan hangat di sekitar lehernya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati dua _uke_-nya sedang bergelut manja di kedua sisi ceruk lehernya.

"Kembalilah seperti yang dulu Grimmjow," ujar Ichigo lirih.

"Grimmjow dengan senyum menawan yang mempesona. Bukan senyum aneh yang menyebalkan," tambah Hitsugaya.

Grimmjow tersenyum, membelai rambut kedua _uke_-nya, "Yeah, _Grimmjow is back_!"

.

.

.

"Emmphh…" lelaki berambut _pink_ itu terus menekan bibirnya saat pemuda di atas pangkuannya berusaha meronta. Yeah, tentu saja karena kuncian mulutnya sudah berlangsung hampir setengah jam. Dan ia tak membebaskan _uke_-nya yang sudah lemas karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Hai, Szayel!"

Sapaan hangat menghentikan percumbuan panas itu. Mereka terperanjat, lelaki bernama Syazel memandang takjub pada musuh besarnya yang menggandeng dua _uke_. Yeah, dia adalah Grimmjow yang merangkul Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Hai Grimmjow…" sahut Szayel masih tercengang. Sapaan itu kontan membangunkan _uke_-nya yang bersandar di bahunya karena sekarat. Mata hitamnya membelalak menatap lelaki yang merupakan mantan _seme_-nya duduk di sofa sebelahnya. Dia tak lain adalah Uryuu Ishida yang sekarang telah memakai kacamata. Dan dilihat dari kacamatanya, mantan _seme_-nya itu sungguh menawan.

Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di lobi apartement. Tempat berkumpulnya para gay untuk bergosip, mengobrol, pedekate, negosiasi hutang, transaksi jual beli _uke_, tukar menukar _uke_, 'beraktivitas' (kalau tidak tahu malu), bengong (kalau tidak ada yang dilakukan), dan sekarang fungsinya bertambah. Yaitu panas-panasan!

"Ah Szayel, apa kau pernah bermain dengan formasi ganda?" ujar Grimmjow mencium rambut kedua _uke_-nya yang bersandar manja di bahunya.

Dan dengan bodohnya Szayel menggeleng. Grimmjow tersenyum, melirik mantan _uke_-nya sekilas, "Ternyata dengan dua 'guling' lebih menghangatkan," ucap Grimmjow dengan suara seksinya.

Szayel mengerjap, kembali dari dari alam bengongnya. Matanya berkilat menatap seringai Grimmjow.

"Baiklah! Ulquiorra, kemarilah!" katanya langsung menghentikan pemuda berkulit putih yang kebetulan lewat. Matanya tak beralih dari pandangan Grimmjow, sebelum sebuah tamparan menengahi pertempuran mata angker itu.

"Hei, Ishida kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Kau mau menduakanku?"

"Ah, itu han—"

PLAK

"Hei, kenap—"

"Kita putus!"

Szayel menganga, terlebih saat _uke_-nya tiba-tiba beralih ke pangkuan musuh besarnya. Mengganggu kedua _uke_ yang bergelanyut manja.

"Grimmjow, kemarin kacamatku remuk, dan aku baru melihat bahwa kau…" Ishida berhenti sejenak, mengangkat tangannya yang mengalung di leher Grimmjow untuk membelai wajah Grimmjow yang menatapnya bingung, "kau sangat mempesona…"

"Heh, Ishida! Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mau diduakan malah mau ditigakan!" sela Szayel.

"Heh, Ishida! Apa-apaan ini? Mau merayu _my lovely_ Grimmjow?" celetuk Hitsugaya.

"Heh, Ishida! Apa-apaan ini? Kita belum mengerjakan tugas!" tambah Ichigo.

"Heh, tidak nyambung bodoh!" teriak semua orang di situ.

Grimmjow memutar bola mata, "Lalu apa maumu?" ujarnya menatap pemuda di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin kembali padamu…" jawab Ishida menggoda. Grimmjow mengangkat sebelah alis lalu memandang dua _uke_-nya bergantian. Mereka hanya menghela nafas.

"Kami tidak bisa mencegahmu Grimmjow…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Kau milik kita bersama…" tambah Ichigo.

Grimmjow berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah…" katanya akhirnya dan langsung disambut pelukan oleh Ishida. Namun segera di seret oleh Ichigo, "Kita belum mengerjakan tugas. Ayo kita kerjakan dulu!"

Kali ini Hitsugaya membenarkan, ia malah membantu Ichigo menyeret teman sekelompoknya itu. Grimmjow tersenyum melihat _uke_-nya yang bertambah lagi. Dan mungkin besok bisa bertambah. Yeah, karena Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sang Seme idaman. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Tidak ada! Bukan begitu?

.

**FIN**

**OWARI**

.

Saya juga gak menolak Grimm kun *kapan ditembak?*

Abis Grimmjow, My Honey Bunny Sweety *halah* bikin saya klepek-klepek sih.

Oke, karena ini kunjungan pertama saya ke FBI. Sudikah kiranya para readers sekalian *bahasanya* memberikan REVIEW? :D

Terima kasih dan sampai bertemu kembali ^^


End file.
